The Lies of Life in Saffron
by Manaphymajic1999-SMUTSTUFF
Summary: "Saffron City used to be safe..." Yep. Saffron City. My style. Lemons begin in Chapter Two but I have filler that will interrupt that till at least Chapter 4. Thanks to Angel-san, Pannthour, Hyperdroid and Wearback for following. Read Chapter One for details on this story. Please direct all PMs to my account Manaphymajic1999. LEMONS YURI RAPE DEATH VIOLENCE GORE AND TENTACLE RAPE
1. Chapter 1

**The Lies of Life in Saffron**

**A/N: This is my First fanfiction on this account. This is an alternate account to my usual one. Anyway enough Prattle.**

"_Saffron City used to be safe... Of course, Red had driven out Team Rocket, but even when Giovanni was Head Honchcrow of Saffron and Team Rocket... It was much safer than now. Team Rocket only tried to mug you not murder you. Times are tough in Saffron. You can't walk ten steps without running into Thugs, Pokephiles or, worse, Team Revenant. Team Revenant is 'A Revolution of Rockets'. Under their rule Pokephillia spread like Wildfire... So did crime... The Police forces are either dead or have fled. A crime wave like this has only happened once before. The person who stopped it is still alive. So the question is... Where is Red? Shigeru Satoshi, Sinnoh News."_

I sighed as I switched off the TV. What the people of Sinnoh and Other regions thought was a mere glossified Illusion compared to reality... A lie about Life in Saffron... Pokephillia was the main trade in Saffron at the moment... Really it was a stupid idea to sign up to Poketel. Sure News and entertainment from around the world... But the people of the world have no idea what life in Saffron was like. A clock striked ten o'clock down the hall. Finishing my Coffee, I stood up and grabbed a Pokeball. This was my Buneary, my caretaker after I was injured in the Sinjoh War. Damn Shrapnel had hit me in the leg burying itself deep in my leg. Buneary fur has amazing properties. It will dissolve whatever liquid came into contact with it so she could clean the blood away when my scar split open. It hadn't happened in a while, since I had an operation to remove a 3cm piece that was missed by the field medics and kept cutting open my scar. Locking my door behind me I walked down the street heading for an alley that would, eventually, lead out of my backstreet home. Turning right into the alley, I stopped dead in shock. A man was holding a Sneasel up against the wall, all the while he was fumbling with his belt. In horror I realised he was about to rape it.

"Buneary, rescue that Sneasel! Dizzy Punch!"  
"BUNEARY!" She rushed towards the man her left ear glowing yellow with Dizzy Punch's power.

_**POW**_

The man was knocked out cold with the punch.

_**RIII-IIP**_

The Sneasel managed to rip itself free of the bonds I hadn't realised were around it. "Snea?" She, for it was a female, asked pointing at the man questionably.  
"Sure, go ahead. He deserves to die, Rapist scum."  
The Sneasel jumped up and plunged down, claws first, straight into the man's heart, killing him instantly. Then she carved patterns into his neck and face. Finally, she slashed the man's dick off and froze it to his head with an Icy Wind.  
"Sneasel!" She exclaimed with finality, tossing me a Pokeball.  
"You want to come with us?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Welcome aboard." I motioned for her and Buneary to follow and continued on to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lies of Life in Saffron Ch. 2**

**A/N: Hello, and Welcome to TLoLiS. I'm Manaphymajic1999-SMUTSTUFF- This isn't my first Fanfic but it is my first on this account. This is an Alt. Account. Last Chapter was mainly an introduction to this story. Now, Warning (as if the Summary wasn't enough) there WILL be Violence, Gore, Lemons and Yuri. AND DEATH! YES DEATH. Rape, BDSM (Bondage) and Tentacle Rape (GO BULBASAUR AND TENTACOOL!). I don't know when... Maybe now, maybe next chapter... Maybe in several Chapters... But this won't be the only story on this account. There may be a Moèmon Story later on. Yes Moèmon. Don't be surprised... Nevertheless let's get ready to read... I don't know why... Perhaps we'll die... GODAMMIT!**

Walking into the lobby of the hotel where I worked. Slipping round the back of the Reception Desk, I went into the Staff Locker Rooms. There was only one other person in there, Emily. The Hotel Cleaners worked in pairs and she was my partner. Her Pokèmon was a Bulbasaur named Ivy. Grabbing my work clothes I quickly changed. I let out Sneasel and Buneary.

'Got a new Pokèmon, Eh? She looks healthy. How'd ya come by her?' Emily asked.

'Saved her from the "Butcher".' I replied tucking their Pokèballs away. The "Butcher" was the Vet at the Pound. Pokèmon go in... But don't come out, well alive anyway. He would experiment on them or plain execute them. It was a cruel practise. It was actual execution. Electricity was coursed through the Pokèmon, Not Euthanasia. This electricity was set at a high enough Voltage to fry the internal organs of Electric Pokèmon. But it wasn't high enough to kill instantly. The Pokèmon would be subject to hours before they were allowed the comfort of death. It was used on humans as well. People and Pokèmon alike would end up dead and covered in piss. They would piss themselves due to the spasms passing through their bladder. It increased Urine production rate and made the bladder loosen.

'That`s a good deed. Better than ensnaring them in traps and bringing young ones over here into the wild.' Emily, getting changed at the time, said. She pulled her shirt over her head, her C-Cup breasts swinging free.

'That`s just like you, Em. No Bra. You`d better be wearing underwear.' I muttered to her.

'Eh? Oh I am. I often go without bras. But today is the first day that I`ve managed to get home after working out. I was able to get out of that annoying Sports Bra.' She pulled on her work clothes. 'What`s the first room we got to do?'

'Umm... 3076. Then 7098.'

'So third floor then seventh floor?'

'Yeah...' I muttered, grabbing the trolley full of cleaning supplies.

'That`s a lot of climbing... We`ll take the elevator.' She sighed

5 minutes later we were standing at the door of 3076. Swiping the Master Key at the door, I stepped inside... And stopped dead. The room was splattered with cum. Emily walked in and surveyed the scene.

'Hmm.' She sniffed at a dribble on the wall. Then licked it. 'Chickorita cum. Female. Works like an Aphrodisiac.'

'Umm... Then why did you lick it?' I asked staring at her 'And how do you know this stuff?'

She pointed at her Bulbasuar. 'She works on the same principle. As for licking it, it only works when Chickorita uses Poison Powder. It's harmless to humans but is a powerful Aphrodisiac but only when Chickorita Cum is present in the body. However Chickorita Cum sends Pokèmon wild with lust if it touches it. All Grass Pokèmon, except the Grass/Anything except Poison combos (with some exceptions), have cum that acts like Aphrodisiac when it touches a Pokèmon's body.'

'So the fact that Sneasel, Buneary and Ivy have started to clean up while we were talking is bad?' I asked. Indeed they had. Sneasel and Ivy were working together to reach the roof. Sneasel had retracted her claws and was wiping cum off of the roof with her paws. Buneary was wiping the floor with her fur and Ivy was using her vines to sweep cum into piles for Buneary.

'Yep... That's bad... Return them. We'll have to finish the room without them.' She had fear in her eyes.

'Too late they're done... Buneary, Sneasel! Return!'

'Ivy! Return!' She turned to me. 'I'm so sorry! My prattling caused this. The Aphrodisiac lasts about a week on Pokèmon. I'll tell you what. You can spend the week with me at my house. It's outside Saffron, about a kilometre away.'

'What about my house?' I asked, concerned of a possibility of a break-in.

'I'll send my Machamp and Houndoom over there. A) I don't want them there during this cause they're both male. B) They're League Champions. They can take care of any petty burglar.'

'You entered the Pokèmon League?' I asked, surprised.

'Yeah... About 2 years ago. Didn't you see?'

'Nah. Not all of it. I was there but my friend was knocked out and we were heading home and missed the finals and the Elite Four Battles. You lost those didn't you?' By this time we were cleaning up Room 7098. Easy kind of thing, Vacuum the floor and make the bed.

'Yeah... 4th battle. Last Pokèmon was taken out by Poison. Done?'

'Done.' We walked out of the room and went to clock off.

Emily's home was in the forest. Bug, Normal, Fire, Grass, Water, Psychic, Ghost, Dark and Ground Pokèmon lived in harmony around it. Fire, Water and Grass Pokèmon frolicked together despite their supposed rivalry. Pokèmon ran up to greet us as we entered the forest.

'This is my home,' Emily told me, 'but my house is about another 3 kilometres away.'

'That's Ok.'

Emily whistled. A minute later two Rapidash **(A/N: Convenient eh?** **Two Rapidash just happen to come, not just one.)** came thundering towards us.

'C'mon.' She said, swinging up onto one's back. I did so, with all the Grace of a Golduck with two left feet.

Within minutes we were at Emily's House. 'Thank you, Rapidash. You may go now.' She patted their snouts then rushed me inside.

'Ok,' She began, 'This is going to be an interesting week. Buneary, Ivy and Sneasel will be looking to relieve the lust that will be continually building up inside them. That means two things... That they will want to either masturbate or have sex... And because we are the only ones they are allowed to have contact with... It means we're going to have to take a part in it...'

I gulped. 'You mean... Pokèphilllia?'

'Yep... You ain't got a problem with that?'

'Other than the fact I rescued Sneasel from being raped?' I asked.

'Ohhh... Well... That's not too bad if it was rape.' She pulled her shirt off.

'Umm... Okay... I guess.' I undid my belt and pulled off my shirt.

'Keep your underwear on.' Emily ordered. She was just wearing only panties now.

'Why?' I asked, hesitating.

'Pokèmon like if you start with them on.' She noticed my stare. 'What? I've done this before. Machamp and Houndoom get restless plus they have heat seasons as well. No Female Machamps or Houndooms here is there?'

'No... Doesn't it hurt? Machamp would be massive wouldn't he?' I asked

'I'm still a virgin. I just give them head...' She blushed. 'Umm... Maybe we should let out our Pokèmon.' She turned around and opened Ivy's Pokèball. I opened Sneasel and Buneary's Pokèballs. A strong musky smell wafted around the room. The smell seemed to be coming from mainly Ivy. Even their appearances had changed. Ivy was sweating and she seemed to be dripping nectar from her rear. Buneary's lower fur and legs were drenched and Sneasel's paws were drenched. All three girls had a light of lust in their eyes. Ivy went over to Emily and Sneasel jumped on Buneary, their lips smashed together. None of them seemed to notice me. Small moans escaped Buneary as Sneasel plunged her paws into her dripping pussy. Ivy's Vines were snaking up Emily's thighs.

**A/N: 1,353 Words. A new record for me! Gotta go. Bye! **

**Oh and Thank you for following this story weareback**


End file.
